Starlight Saiyans
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: Haruka and Seiya are twins with their parents being Vejita and Bulma. Yaten and Usagi are twins with Juunanagou and Juuhachigou as their older siblings. Taiki is the youngest child and only daughter of Chichi and Goku. SeiUsa ON HOLD!


Hi minna!! I've started another wonderful fic! I've been meaning to put this up for a few months now, and i'm just now getting around to   
it. And as for what it's about....^^;; well, let's just say that Haruka and Seiya will now hate me.....even more than they already do......  
  
Seiya: *bored look* What could be worse than me liking the tomboy?  
  
^^ You and Haruka being twins!!!  
  
Seiya: O.o  
  
Haruka: *glares* You are so dead......  
  
*sweatdrops*.......Ok, i'm going to start the fic before I get killed......Kurama, please do the disclaimers for me.  
  
Kurama: Kakarika doesn't own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
Yep. Because if I did, Mamoru would die a painful death in the first episode, Seiya would be with Usagi, and everyone would be happy!  
  
Seiya: ^-^  
  
Please forgive me for any spelling errors....... I can't spell.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" talking  
'......' thinking  
*......* an action  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
(......) me talking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Kaasan. Where are Trunks and Tousan?" A 12 year old Bura asked as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Vejita took Trunks to some remote place to train. We'll meet up with them at Roshi's Island." Bulma said as she was making pancakes. "Bura, could you please go and wake up you sisters for breakfast?"  
  
"Okay Kaasan!" Then little Bura ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door that was right across from Trunks' room.  
  
"Kou-chan! Ruka-chan! Mama said to come down for breakfast!" A hyper Bura said as she started jumping on one of the two beds  
in the large room.  
  
"Ugh.........Bura tell Kaasan that it's too early." replied the girl with long, currently messy, black hair from the bed that wasn't being  
jumped on.  
  
"Demo it's already 10:34 am! And besides, Kaasan is making pancakes!!" Bura yelled as she continued jumping on the unfortunate  
blonde's bed.  
  
"Bura-chan, why are you jumping on me?" asked a girl with short, sandy blonde hair as she crawled out from under the covers.  
  
"Because it's fun Ruka-chan!" A still hyper Bura giggled.  
  
"Well, not for me!" Haruka yelled as she tackled the young female saiyan to the ground and started tickling her.  
  
"S-sorry! I'm sorry! I give up!!" Bura squealed as she struggled to get away from her older sister.  
  
"*smirk* Good. Now go tell Kaasan that we'll be down in a few minutes." said Haruka as she got off of the chibi saiyan.  
  
"Demo what about Kou-chan?" Bura asked as she pointed to the other bed, where Seiya was currled up under the covers.  
  
"Don't worry about her. I'll get that lazy girl up and out of bed. You just go tell Kaasan, ne?"  
  
Chibi Bura nodded happily and ran back downstairs.  
  
Once Bura was gone Haruka stood up and walked over to the walk-in closet she shared with her twin.  
  
"Hey Seiya!" Haruka called out as she rumaged through the mass of clothes on the hangers.  
  
"What do you want?" Seiya's muffled voice answered back.  
  
"Are you planning on getting out of bed any time soon?" Haruka asked as she walked out of the closet wearing only dress pants and  
her bra.  
  
"Iie, I'm not." Seiya said as she snuggled deeper into her covers.  
  
"We have to go to a get together with everyone at Roshi's island today." Haruka reminded her sister as she looked through the   
dresser.  
  
"Don't care...." Seiya said as she put a pillow over her head.  
  
"*smirks* Now that's just too bad." Haruka said as she found her dress shirt and only buttoned up the first button nearest the front of  
her bra.  
  
"And why is that?" Seiya asked as she removed the pillow from her head and looked at her sister, who was putting on her tennis   
shoes.  
  
"*smirk* Oh nothing really." Haruka said as she laid down on her bed. "Only the fact that Koneko-chan is going to be there."  
  
"NANI?!?!" Seiya yelled as she jumped out of her bed and ran into their closet. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?!"  
  
"*smirks* I wanted to see your reaction to being late." Haruka said as she watched her sister who was throwing clothes in every   
direction, trying to find her favorite suit.  
  
"*glare* Whatever. *tosses more clothes* K'so!!! Haruka have you seen my black dress shirt? I've found my pants and jacket, but I  
can't find that damn shirt!" Seiya said as she was throwing clothes in every direction still wearing her nightclothes (A red tank top  
with black boxers) while the spoke of red dress pants and jacket were thrown on Seiya's bed.  
  
"Have you tried looking right here?" Haruka said as she help up Seiya's shirt.  
  
"*glares* Hand it over Haruka." Seiya said as she stood up, slowlly advancing towards her twin.  
  
"*smirks* Come and get it, Kou-chan." Haruka said as she stood up and backed away.  
  
"*smirk* Alright then Ruka-chan, I will!" Seiya yelled as she tackled Haruka to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*In the kitchen~*~*~*~*  
  
"What on Earth are those two doing up there?" Bulma said as she heard crashing, swearing, and death threats coming from upstairs.  
  
Bulma put down her fork and walked up the stairs, and to the twin's closed door. When she opened the door, she was greeted with  
the site of Haruka and Seiya fighting with clothes scattered all over the room.  
  
"Haruka Tenou Brief!! Kou Seiya Brief!! What in the world do you think you're doing?" Bulma yelled.  
  
The two eight-teen year old girls stopped their fight to look at their mother.  
  
"Nothing." They said together.  
  
"Really? Then tell me Seiya, why do you have your hands around Haruka's neck and why is she holding you up by your hair about to  
punch you?" Bulma said flatly.  
  
The two teens sweatdroped as they stood up, standing side by side.  
  
"We were only playing Kaasan." Haruka said as she handed Seiya the dress shirt behind their backs.  
  
"Hmm......I'm sure that you were. Seiya you need to get dressed. We're leaving in a few minutes and you're a mess. And no more   
fighting!" Bulma said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I hate you." Seiya said as she started for the bathroom.  
  
"*smirk* Love you too, Kou-chan. Don't you think it's too late for you to take a shower?" Haruka asked as she started picking up the  
close and putting them back.  
  
"Not for me. Besides, I'll only take about a minute." Seiya said before she closed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
When Haruka heard the water running, she walked over to the sink. She waited a few minutes before she turned the hot water on full blast.  
  
Haruka waited for the predicted shout. "5...4...3...2...1..."  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! COLD!!!!!!!!" Seiya screamed from inside the bathroom.  
  
Haruka doubled over with laughter at her twin's misfortune.  
  
"HARUKA!!!!" Seiya yelled as she ran out of the bathroom in her red robe.  
  
Haruka stopped laughing and smirked. "I had to get you out of the shower somehow. Kaasan and Bura-chan just left." Haruka said as she pointed out the window to the air car that was disappearing in the distance.   
  
"K'so!" Seiya yelled as she ran over to her bed and put on her clothes, while Haruka went downstairs.  
  
"Seiya!! Hurry up or we'll be even later than we already are!!" Haruka called from the front door.  
  
"I can't find my hair tie!!!"   
  
"Just forget it! You don't need to have you hair in a ponytail every single day!!" Haruka yelled impatiantly.  
  
"Yes I do! Unlike you, I have long hair!!" Seiya yelled back.  
  
"Look, do you want to be late to see Koneko-chan?" Haruka said loud enough for Seiya to hear her.  
  
Seiya gave a frustrated sigh as she walked down the stairs. "Fine. I'll go with my hair down."  
  
Haruka smirked as she gave her sister a side ways glance as both of them lifted into the air. "I'll race you to Roshi's place."  
  
"*smirk* You're on Ruka." Seiya said as they both got into starting postions.  
  
"On your mark...." Haruka rose her power level  
  
"Get set...." Seiya powered up.  
  
"Go!!!" Both of them yelled at once as they took off towards the small island. Looking like two blurs of red and white to the people on   
the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*At Roshi's island~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder where Bulma and the others are." Chichi said as she sipped her drink.  
  
Shortly after she said that, Bulma and Bura walked through the door.  
  
"Sorry we're late guys. We were held up a bit." Bulma said as she sat down next to Chichi.  
  
"Hey no problem. You weren't that late anyways." Yamcha said as he walked into the room followed by Goku, Goten, and Krillen.  
  
"Where's Seiya and Haruka?" Yaten asked as she looked around.  
  
"They're probably still at home! Kou-chan and Ruka-chan were fighting again when we left." A still hyper Bura said as she grabbed   
a handful of cookies from the plate on the table before Usagi could eat all of them.  
  
"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." Taiki said as she took off her glasses and set down her book.  
  
Chichi looked at her youngest child and only daughter. "That reminds me, why do you always were that rediculos yellow suit? Why   
don't you were nice dresses like normal girls do? Or at least a decent black or white suit."  
  
"*sigh* Kaasan I've told you before, I dislike wearing dresses. And I happen to think that my suit is very stylish." Taiki said as she   
went to sit next to her older brother.  
  
"Oh but Taiki, you'd look so cute in a pink frilly dress!" Goten said, taking every chance possible to tease his younger sister.  
  
"Goten, how would you like to wear a pink frilly dress?" Taiki calmly said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"*sweatdrops*.....Never mind....Just forget I said anything....." Goten said as he slowly scooted away from his sister.  
  
"*smirk* It seems that Seiya and Ruka will be here shortly" Juunanagou said when he felt Seiya and Haruka's ki aproaching the island.  
  
"Honto?!" Usagi said as she jumped up from the couch and ran to the window.   
  
And sure enough just like Juunanagou said, Usagi could see two figures in the distance racing towards the island. Usagi let out a squeal of delight as she ran outside to greet the two fast approaching twins. She was shortly followed by an amused Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"So, what took you two so long?" Yaten asked Seiya as her and Haruka landed on the island.  
  
Seiya scowled and answered, "Haruka wouldn't give me my shirt back..."  
  
"*smirks* Well, I had to get my morning kicks from somewhere. You were just conveniently located in the room."  
  
Usagi threw herself at Seiya, before she could reply to Haruka's comment.  
  
"Seiya! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!!" Usagi squealed as she hugged Seiya tightly.  
  
"*gulp*...I..uh...I missed....you too, Odango....." Seiya said, blushing at how close Usagi was to her.  
  
Haruka, Yaten, and Taiki just laughed at the blush and helpless look on Seiya's face. But they were quickly silenced by a deadly glare from Seiya. One that she no doubt inherited from her father.  
  
Usagi pulled away from Seiya to look at her.   
  
"*blinks* Seiya are you feeling ok? Your face is all red and you seem to be sweating a bit. You're not sick, are you?" Usagi said as she put her hand to Seiya's forehead to check if she had a feaver. "Hm...Your tempeture seems normal....But your face just keeps getting redder...." Usagi muttered as she looked extreamly confused.  
  
By now Juunanagou, Goten, and Trunks had made there way outside. And they; along with Haruka, Taiki, and Yaten; were now pratically on the ground laughing.  
  
"Why are you guys laughing? Seiya doesn't look so good, she could be sick!" Usagi's comment just made everyone laugh even harder as Seiya's face was now the same shade of red as her suit.  
  
"*sweatdrops* I feel just fine Odango. I'm not getting sick." Seiya said nervously. 'Okay, I just have to ignor the fact that the hottest girl I've ever seen is pratically less than a few cenimeters away from me, clinging onto me............HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO IGNOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!??!?!'  
  
"Are you sure?" Usagi asked with concern showing clearly on her face, as she leaned closer to look in Seiya's eyes to see if she was lying.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive." Seiya said as she tried to back up a bit. 'Oh God, I really wish she wouldn't do that........Her actions are not helping me one little bit...'  
  
Usagi just smiled brightly and pulled away from Seiya. "Okay! If you say so!" That was when she noticed that Seiya's hair was a bit different.  
  
"Seiya, did you do something to your hair? It looks a lot different than the last time I saw you...." Usagi asked as she blinked in confusion.  
  
Seiya just laughed at the cute picture that Usagi made just standing there with her head tilted a bit.   
  
"No, my hair hasn't changed at all. I just couldn't find my hair tie this morning, so i had to keep my hair down."  
  
"Well, I think it looks cute like that!" Usagi said as she turned around, giving the six people who were on the ground laughing an odd look as she walked back into the house.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Seiya glared at everyone outside as they finally stood up and quit laughing.  
  
"What the hell were you laughing at?"  
  
Yaten smirked and walked over to her best friend.  
  
"Seiya, do you have any idea how funny it is to see the most popular smooth talking playboy in the entire school become embarrassed in front of some girl?" Yaten asked as she put her arm around Seiya's shoulder.  
  
"All of you can just go to hell.." Seiya said as she walked into the house with a scowl on her face, while everyone outside started laughing again.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? What did you guys think?  
  
Kurama: *blinks*.....Interesting.......  
  
Seiya: -_-......The only good thing about this is that I'm with Odango.........  
  
Haruka: *glares* I hate you. Very, very much.  
  
Uh-huh. I'd bet you do. Well readers, please review and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
